We'll be find
by camygon
Summary: Yuzu está a punto de cumplir su deseo más grande de formar una familia junto a la persona que más ama, pero esa decisión puede traer consecuencias inesperadas que pondrán en peligro su relación con Mei. Angustia, dolor y la traición son algunas de las tantas emociones por las que pasarán Yuzu y Mei y las cuales pondrán a prueba su relación.
1. Chapter 1

We'll be find

Resumen:

Yuzu está a punto de cumplir su deseo más grande de formar una familia junto a la persona que más ama, pero esa decisión puede traer consecuencias inesperadas que pondrán en peligro su relación con Mei. Angustia, dolor y la traición son algunas de las tantas emociones por las que pasarán Yuzu y Mei y las cuales pondrán a prueba su relación.

Antes de empezar la historia:

Citrus sin duda es uno de mis mangas preferidos por no decir que es mi preferido. Seguramente como a muchos de ustedes que siguen Citrus (y si no, les recomiendo que lean este fantástico manga) mi corazón se destruye cada vez que leo un nuevo capítulo al ver como Yuzu sufre por no poder ser sincera a cerca de sus sentimientos con Mei. Sin dudas amo a esa pareja y espero que en el manga terminen juntas. He leído todos los fanfics que hay de Citrus y me he decepcionado un poco al ver que no hay muchos de ellos. También he observado que la mayoría de esos fanfics son una especie de predicciones de lo que los autores quieren que ocurra en los próximos capítulos. Yo hace tiempo tengo algunas ideas para esta pareja, y finalmente me decidí por la idea que mas formada y organizada tengo en mi cabeza. Esta historia va a plasmar lo que a mí me gustaría que pase en un futuro con esta pareja. Sé que la trama principal del manga es mostrar todas las dificultades que ellas dos pasan en su adolescencia en cuanto a sus sentimientos y lo que sienten la una por la otra. Pero yo quiero escribir algo diferente, algo que pasaría algunos años después en el futuro dónde ellas son pareja y tienen sus vidas relativamente establecidas. Sé que eso sonará como que ya todo está resuelto, pero mi idea es hacerlas pasar por ciertas situaciones en donde su relación se ponga a prueba y que demuestren que realmente quieren estar juntas. A veces la vida no es tan sencilla como parece y tomar decisiones tan importantes como las de querer tener un hijo, complican aún más las cosas.

Esta idea será algo bastante diferente a lo que solía leer en las historias de Citrus, espero que les guste.

Esta es una historia yuri (amor entre mujeres) si no te sientes cómodo con esta clase de relaciones, te pediré por favor que no la leas...pensándolo mejor, porque no le echas un vistazo, te darás cuenta que el yuri es lo mejor ;D

Les agradecería que cualquier crítica o elogio me lo hagan saber por medio de los comentarios, sin mencionar que eso también es un incentivo para que yo continúe con la historia.

SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS...LEAN Y DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Mes 1**_

 **-Yuzu! Vamos...sabés que odio los hospitales-** dijo Mei algo impaciente y molesta al otro lado de la puerta, mientras Yuzu aún seguía en el baño cambiándose de ropa, luego de haber terminado con otro tratamiento de fertilización.

 **-Estoy lista Mei, Vamos!-** dijo Yuzu saliendo finalmente del baño y tomando su mano.

Ambas continuaron su camino agarradas de la mano hasta el estacionamiento del hospital sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al llegar donde su auto estaba aparcado, Mei saco las llaves de su bolso y desbloqueo las puertas.

 **-Como te sientes?-** cuestiono Mei, finalmente rompiendo el silencio desde el asiento del conductor.

 **-Estoy bien!-** responde Yuzu con una sonrisa, no muy convincente.

 **-Segura?-** insiste Mei, tomando la mano de Yuzu, intentando demostrarle seguridad y respaldo. Ésta sólo se quedo mirando las manos de ambas entrelazadas unos momentos, para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de Mei. Yuzu no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la actitud de su novia y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Si...solo estoy un poco nerviosa...ya han sido cuatro intentos y...-** pero la rubia corto lo que estaba a punto de decir, al sentir inesperadamente, la fría mano de Mei posarse sobre su mejilla.

 **-Todo irá bien…-** manifestó Mei con seguridad, mientras con su pulgar, acariciaba la mejilla de su novia para tranquilizarla. Sabía que Yuzu estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, ya que también sabia cuanto ella deseaba ser madre, pero las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles como se imaginaban. Mei solo quería cumplir el deseo de Yuzu, pero se estaba volviendo frustrante que eso no estuviera en sus manos, sino en las de la ciencia.

La primera vez que intentaron, el resultado negativo no fue tomado tan a pecho. El doctor les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que era muy común que la primera vez no funcionara. El segundo intento se realizo con mucho entusiasmo de parte de Yuzu, al creer que definitivamente esa vez si funcionaria, pero solo logro toparse con un resultado desalentador que se sintió como una bofetada en la cara; fue algo así como estar flotando sobre la nube más alta, para luego caer sin previo aviso y darse de frente contra la dura realidad. La tercera prueba fue con mucha menos ilusión que la segunda, pero con mucho mas temor de seguir alimentando la ya presente sensación frustración. El impacto de la mala noticia de la última vez no fue tan duro como el anterior a ese, conociendo de antemano la alta posibilidad del mal resultado. Y finalmente habían llegado a su cuarta prueba, esta vez intentaron no tener ninguna expectativa, o algún temor, para evitar futuras desilusiones, o ese al menos fue el consejo que el doctor les dio. No entendían el porqué de estos resultados, ni el mismo doctor pudo explicarlo. Todos los análisis de Yuzu habían salido perfectamente bien, demostrando que era apta para ser madre, el doctor simplemente les dijo que en la ciencia a veces puede haber errores inexplicables, pero que ese no era motivo para dejar de intentar.

Por más que Yuzu trato de seguir el consejo del doctor de no preocuparse del asunto, esa convicción solo duro una milésima de segundos, porque ni bien puso un pie fuera del hospital, sus angustias y preocupaciones volvieron nuevamente a asecharla, sumiéndola una vez más en la intranquilidad y el miedo al fracaso.

 **-Tú crees Mei?-** Yuzu deseaba aferrarse a su próxima respuesta como alguna especie de verdad indiscutible. Realmente quería creer que Mei sabía a ciencia cierta que está vez todo iría bien.

 **-Sí, estoy segura, esta vez resultara-** incluso quiso convencerse a ella misma de sus propias palabras, creía que si lo daba por sentado eso ayudaría a que realmente se cumpliera. Le dolía verla tan desilusionada. Sabía que Yuzu estaba fingiendo no estar afectada por los últimos resultados; no quería preocupar a nadie y mucho menos a ella, pero la realidad era que, en su interior, la angustia la invadía. Los deseos de Yuzu nunca fueron nada demasiado complicados, simplemente anhelaba lo que cualquier mujer; casarse con la persona que mas amaba y formar una familia a su lado. Pero al parecer, enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo había complicado más las cosas. Ya que en Japón el matrimonio igualitario aun no es legal, Mei no había podido cumplir el deseo de Yuzu de contraer matrimonio. No era algo que le preocupara de todas formas, Mei ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y no necesitaba ningún pedazo de papel que lo confirmara, pero para Yuzu eso significaría mucho, y le molestaba no poder hacer ni siquiera eso por ella, por culpa de una sociedad estúpida que no era capaz de aceptar que dos personas del mismo sexo también eran capaz de amarse.

Yuzu se tomo unos minutos, y solo se quedo mirando a Mei; mirando esos hermosos ojos azabache, inexpresivos que tanto le gustaban y con los que la enamoró. Se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero al comienzo de su relación a Yuzu se le dificultaba saber con exactitud qué era lo que Mei pensaba o sentía. Tuvieron que pasar algunos años antes de que la rubia lograra entender mejor las miradas y los sentimientos de Mei. Con ese paso del tiempo también había logrado apreciar un cambio en su actitud; ya no era tan fría y reservada como la Mei de la secundaria. En ocasiones incluso expresaba como realmente se sentía; algo muy difícil de hacer para su yo del pasado, aquella que solo quería dejar de sentir cualquier emoción para evitar ser lastimada. A pesar de la modestia de Yuzu, era inevitable no pensar que fue, gracias e ella, que Mei había cambiado su actitud frente a la vida a gran escala. Había logrado cambiar absolutamente toda perspectiva que esta tenía con respecto a su futuro, comenzando por el hecho de que nunca cruzo por su mente la idea de tener un hijo con alguien a quien ella amara. Mei había cambiado mucho, si, pero no lo suficiente para perder su escénica, cosa que Yuzu agradecía, porque, básicamente fue de la antigua Mei de quien ella se enamoro. Aún permanecía su estampa de chica fría e insensible para el resto del mundo, solo a Yuzu le mostraba su nuevo lado más sensible y afectuoso.

 **-pasa algo Yuzu?-** cuestiono Mei algo preocupada, al notar que solo se le había quedado mirando fijamente sin decir una palabra.

 **-No...Solo quería decirte que te quiero-** Mei no se sorprendió con esa declaración. Su novia siempre fue muy demostrativa a diferencia de ella, y nunca perdía una oportunidad para recordarle cuanto la amaba y la quería. En lugar de responderle con palabras, decidió solo acercarse a su rostro y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. No era muy hábil demostrando sus emociones mediante palabras por lo que prefería hacerlo con acciones.

 **-Que te gustaría hacer hoy?-** cuestiono Mei, luego de separarse del beso.

 **-A que te refieres, no irás a la academia?-** hoy era viernes a la mañana, por lo que Yuzu se extraño con la cuestión.

 **-No, hoy quiero pasar el día con mi novia. Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo las dos juntas-**

 **-Tienes razón...Pero el abuelo no se enojará si faltas al trabajo?-**

 **-No, ya le avisé que hoy no podría ir-**

 **-Desde cuando la señorita Aihara Mei prefiere pasar un día con su novia, en lugar de ir a trabajar?-** inquirió Yuzu en tono de broma. Esto realmente era algo atípico; la academia para Mei no era solo un trabajo, era mucho más. Ella sabía cuánto la chica menor adoraba la academia y lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar en ella para que cada día fuera mejor. Era inevitable no pensar que algo mal andaba con ella.

 **-Siempre estoy en la academia, incluso estoy yendo los sábados, y no me he tomado unas vacaciones hace mucho. Creo que merezco un día libre. Tú no quieres pasar el día conmigo?-** Mei sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era común en ella y comprendía la confusión en Yuzu, considerando el hecho de que ella siempre estaba mencionando la importancia de la academia. Yuzu era demasiado buena como para reclamarle algo, pero últimamente, sin darse cuenta, se había estado comportando algo egoísta al solo preocuparse de la academia y haber dejado a la rubia en un segundo plano. Las relaciones no eran su fuerte, y si no fuera por Himeko que siempre la estaba aconsejando, posiblemente Yuzu y ella no habrían durado tanto tiempo juntas. Hoy podría decir que ya no era un principiante en cuanto a ese tema. Luego de haber estado con Yuzu por un tiempo ya bastante considerable, había logrado aprender cosas básicas sobre las relaciones de pareja, pero aún no era experta y muchas cosas se le seguían pasando. Por suerte para ella, tenía a su amiga Himeko de su lado quien siempre la hacía reaccionar en los momentos en que no se comportaba del todo bien con Yuzu; y está fue una de esas ocasiones. Himeko era amiga tanto de ella como de la rubia; hecho que evidente mente Mei consideraba como una ventaja. Su amiga le había comunicado que hace no muchos días había tenido un encuentro con Yuzu y que mientras hablaban, había notado un dejo de tristeza y soledad en su mirada, pero cuando la más baja decidió preguntarle si todo estaba bien, Yuzu respondió que _"sí"_ con un sonrisa y cambio rápidamente de tema; típico de Yuzu; decir que está bien cuando…realmente no lo está.

 **-No es eso...solo me pareció raro...pero yo si quiero pasar el día a tu lado, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntas-**

 **-Entonces está decidido, será mejor que llames a Harumi y le comuniques que hoy no te presentaras a trabajar-** ordeno Mei dándole el móvil a Yuzu.

 **-Como usted ordene señora!-** dijo Yuzu entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa e imitando un saludo militar. Mei no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajó ante la actitud infantil de la rubia, otra de las tantas cualidades que la habían hecho encariñarse con ella. Desde que Mei estaba con Yuzu, era capaz de reír más de una vez al día, algo que antes no figuraba en sus capacidades. Incluso notó lo positivo que era el hecho de reír y lo beneficioso que podría ser incluso para su salud. Las preocupaciones y tensiones de sus días laborables siempre desaparecían luego de llegar a su casa y tener la oportunidad de estar con Yuzu. Ella de inmediato la hacía distenderse con sus charlas triviales, sus actitudes infantiles y sus malos chistes. Aún no comprendía cómo había sobrevivido a la secundaria sin el santo remedio de la risa.

 **-Harumin?...hola!...solo quería decirte que hoy no podré ir a la tienda, es que recordé que hoy tenía algo importante que hacer, crees que por hoy puedas tu sola?...gracias! Eres la mejor. Si cualquier cosa ocurre puedes llamarme y estaré allí de inmediato...si, voy a… que!?...n...no, no haré esa clase de cosas con Mei pervertida!...Harumin?...hola?...me ha cortado!-** finalizo Yuzu con varios tonos elevados sobre sus mejillas. Mei sin siquiera preguntar qué fue lo que Harumi le había dicho, no fue muy difícil de imaginar la conversación, no solo por la evidente actitud de Yuzu, sino también por conocer la mente pervertida de su amiga. Ella aun no quería ver desaparecer esa encantadora coloración sobre las mejillas de su novia que tanto adoraba, por lo que se propuso mantenerla por un poco más de tiempo. Con un rápido movimiento, Mei quito tanto su cinturón como el de su acompañante. De una forma lenta y sensual se levanto de su asiento y tomo lugar sobre las piernas de la rubia. Se arrimó a su rostro y comenzó a formar un camino de besos por su cuello. Yuzu, como primera reacción, simplemente se había quedado inmóvil, sin comprender, aun del todo, la situación.

 **-M...Mei que haces?-** logró articular la rubia, mas sonrojada que antes, lo que provocó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en Mei.

 **-Solo lo que Harumi creía que haríamos-** susurro la morena en el oído de la mayor.

 **-Pero a...aquí?-**

 **-Sí, no veo cual es el problema. Sera una fantasía más que podre tachar en mi lista-**

 **-Lista? Tienes una lista?-** pregunto Yuzu algo sorprendida.

 **-Sí. Hasta ahora pude cumplir con la sala, la cocina y la ducha, pero aún me quedan muchas más-** Mei no quería aún que el juego acabará, por lo que su próxima acción fue empujar la palanca del asiento de Yuzu, provocando que este quedara en una posición totalmente horizontal. La mayor no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con la repentina acción y un pequeño grito de susto se escapo de sus labios. Mei de inmediato colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la otra para intentar calmarla del pequeño susto, siendo inevitable esconder una pequeña sonrisa de diversión por el pequeño sobresalto. Luego de comprobar que él corazón de Yuzu había logrado regular sus latidos a un ritmo casi normal, decidió continuar con su objetivo principal. Retomó sus acciones y continuo el camino de besos húmedos a lo largo del cuello de la rubia, finalmente logrando escuchar lo que tanto anhelaba; los dulces y tímidos gemidos de Yuzu. No quería dejar de escuchar esos dulces sonidos que para ella eran música y en un intento de mantenerlos e intensificarlos, comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos, aún sin dejar de plantar húmedos besos sobre su cuello. No pudo seguir resistiéndose a la ansiedad que tenia por tocar su tersa piel, y rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar los primero botones de la camisa blanca de Yuzu. Detuvo su acción en cuanto logro ver sus firmes senos, cubiertos nada más que por un sostén color negro. Delicadamente comenzó a besarlos y mordisquearlos aún sobre su ropa interior. Mei siguió con el mismo trabajó hasta que un gemido elevado logro llamar su atención, provocando que esta cambiara su enfoque de los senos de la rubia a su rostro, siendo cautivada, en el acto, por los carnosos y rozagantes labios de Yuzu. Rápidamente dejó su parte frontal de lado y se traslado con urgencia a los dulces labios de su novia. Comenzaron a besarse cómo si hubieran pasado varios años que no probaban sus labios. Hambrientas, con ansiedad, sus lenguas bailaban ferozmente. La necesidad de explorar los rincones orales de la otra, se hizo presente. No recordaban cuando había sido la última vez que habían compartido un beso tan excitante, ni sabían porqué lo habían dejado llegar a tal punto, mucho menos sabiendo lo deliciosos que estos eran. Luego de un comienzo torpe y abrupto, lograron calmar la ansiedad que hace unos minutos parecía incontrolable, siendo así posible terminar el largo beso de una manera dulce y lenta. Ambas quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

 **-Adoro cuando te sonrojas…-** susurro Mei, seductoramente en el oído de Yuzu, provocando así que la mayor se estremeciera. Impredeciblemente, Mei comenzó a abrochar lentamente sus botones, logrando desconcertarla. Al acabar, planto un fugaz beso en sus labios y rápidamente se re incorporó en el asiento del conductor.

 **-Q...que ocurre Mei? Creí que lo haríamos...-** dijo algo desilusionada con el repentino cambio de opinión de la morena.

 **-Si continuaba, nos hubiésemos quedado aquí hasta la noche, y no habríamos tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar nuestro día libre-** dijo Mei de forma sincera provocando un aumento de temperatura en las mejillas de la rubia.

 **-Si...pero que pasara con...-** pero la vergüenza que produjo el sonoro estruendo de su estómago, no dejó a Yuzu terminar la frase. Esto provoco una leve sonrisa en Mei ante la actitud adorable de su pareja.

 **-Tranquila, mi fantasía puede esperar, tengo el resto de mi vida a tu lado pará cumplirla… Qué te parece, si ahora vamos hasta el centro comercial y pensamos en qué hacer con nuestro día libre, mientras comemos algo?-** finalizo encendiendo el motor del auto.

 **-Me parece genial! Muero de hambre!-** dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa entusiasta. Luego de llegar al centro comercial y haber terminado con su desayunado, la pareja decidió recorrer el mismo para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos, aquí llego con una nueva actualización. Antes de comenzar, déjenme agradecerles a todos los que comentaron, y agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas, en verdad me hicieron muy feliz. Me hubiese gustado actualizar antes, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi compu, ya está algo viejita, así que tengo que tener paciencia, pero no se preocupen, por si acaso tengo todo respaldado en un pendrive, si llegara a perder la historia me mato! Jajaja.**_

 _ **Ha! También quería mencionarles que no voy a ser cien por ciento fiel al manga, algunos detalles van a cambiar…cuando la historia vaya avanzando ya se darán cuenta a que detalles me refiero(son bastante obvios, creo yo).**_

 _ **No los molesto mas con mis aclaraciones aburridas, pueden comenzar a leer cuando quieran :D.**_

 _ **Pd1: los comentarios los voy a responder al final del capitulo**_

 _ **Pd2: no se preocupen, pretendo finalizar esta historia, así se lo último que haga en esta vida ;D**_

 _ **Pd3: tratare de actualizar la historia cada dos semanas, lo siento, pero eso es lo más rápido que puedo hacerlo. No se desanime, al menos es mejor que dos meses (hago chistes para no llorar por tan agónica espera**_ _**)**_

 _ **Pd4:por favor no se olviden de comentar, recuerden que eso es mi alimento e incentivo para la inspiración, gracias :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 **-mira Mei!-** espetó emocionada acercándose de forma apresurada hacia una tienda de ropa para bebes. Antes de llegar siquiera a su lado, Mei ya podía imaginarse los grandes y ansiosos ojos de Yuzu.

 **-aww mira esas cosas tan pequeñas, no son encantadoras!?-**

 **-Uh huh…si. Cual te gusta más Yuzu?-** cuestiono la menor, mientras dirigía su atención a los pequeños bodys para bebe.

 **-mmm…ese! Es tan adorable!-** antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, Mei soltó su mano abriéndose paso para entrar a la tienda. Yuzu algo desconcertada decidió seguirla, solo para encontrarse con que la morena ya estaba comprando la pequeña prenda la cual había cautivado completamente su atención; un pequeño body color blanco, regado con pequeñas y muy bien detalladas figuras de ositos.

 **-que haces Mei?-** trato de cuestionar lo mas disimuladamente posible para no alterar a la vendedora, la cual parecía muy feliz por la venta que estaba a punto de realizar.

 **-no es obvio? Comprando ropa para nuestro hijo-** expreso de forma absolutamente natural, ignorando por completo, la ahora, expresión de asombro e incomodidad de la vendedora. Yuzu actuó de la misma forma que Mei, ignorando la reacción de aquella mujer. Era algo, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y sinceramente no le importaba lo que la gente pensara. Admitía que, a diferencia de Mei, quien desde un principio siempre actuó totalmente indiferente a la reacción de terceros, a ella le fue un tanto más difícil acostumbrarse a las miradas acusadoras de la gente, pero gracias a el tiempo y algo de madurez, fue comprendiendo que era absurdo preocuparse por lo que la gente pensara sobre ellas. Es cierto, si bien habían momentos en los que le encantaría enfrentar a todo aquel que las mirara de mala menara y con desprecio, supo darse cuenta, que esa actitud en la gente, de por sí, ya era una condición humana, casi imposible de suprimir. No solo las miraban y señalaban a ellas por ser novias, sino que también a la gente pobre, rica, alta, fea, linda. El ser humano siempre está buscando alguien a quien criticar y con quien ensañarse, siempre marginando lo que para ellos es "anormal". Yuzu decidió ignorar todos esos prejuicios que únicamente le envenenaban el corazón con frustración y solo decidió preocuparse por su felicidad y la de las personas que ama. No tiene sentido hacerse mala sangre con algo tan tono como es "el qué dirán".

 **-pero…pero aun no estamos seguras…y si resulta que no quedo…yo…-** no pudo terminar la frase, ya que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse de sus ojos verdes. Mei desconcertada, coloco nuevamente la prenda que tenía entre sus manos sombre el mostrador, y se llevo a Yuzu a un rincón de la tienda para intentar calmarla.

 **-Yuzu…cálmate…-** la abrazo por unos momentos, intentando reconfortarla, luego se aparto del abrazo y con delicadeza limpió las lagrimas que embarraban sus mejillas.

 **-se que estas asustada y decepcionada, pero aun es muy pronto para deprimirse y rendirse…recuerda que fuiste tú la que me enseñó a nunca bajar los brazos cuando se trata de algo que quieres…-**

 **-lo sé, pero es que…-**

 **-mira…no sé porque, pero siento que esta vez funcionara de verdad…y pensé que sería buena idea regalarte algo que te gustara para el bebe…lo siento, no sabía que te pondrías así…si prefieres que no lo compre lo entenderé-**

 **-no…está bien, tienes razón Mei, no séqué me pasa, no suelo deprimirme tan fácil, pero ya han sido tantas veces…en cada ocasión, luego de recibir la noticia, sentía como el pecho se me oprimía…no quiero volver a sentir eso…-**

 **-…Yuzu…-** Mei no soporto mas ver esa cara triste, y de inmediato la atrajo hasta ella para abrazarla, posicionando la cabeza de la otra chica en su hombro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verla todo el día feliz, hiperactiva y de buen humor, que las pocas veces que demostraba tristeza no podía evitar sentir una leve pero notoria punzada en su pecho.

 **-quizá no sirva para esto…quizá solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo y el dinero…a lo mejor debería dejar de intentar…-** susurro Yuzu desde el hombro de la más joven. Mei al escuchar su deseo de desistir, aparto bruscamente a Yuzu de su agarre y la tomo del brazo, arrastrándola hasta el mostrador de nuevo.

 **-M…Mei espera!-** sus intentos por zafarse del agarre fueron en vano.

 **-me llevare ese conjunto-** dijo Mei, con un rostro totalmente frio y neutro hacia la vendedora.

 **-s…si por su puesto, serian 2000 yenes…se lo envuelvo para regalo?-**

 **-si gracias-** dijo Mei repitiendo el mismo tono frio. Luego de retirarse de la tienda, no volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna. Mei solo sostenía firmemente el brazo de la chica rubia y caminaba alrededor del centro comercial sin rumbo fijo, mientras que Yuzu solo se limitaba a ser arrastrada a voluntad de la otra mujer. La mayor estaba demasiado desconcertada para intentar decir algo, por lo que prefirió callar y esperar a que la morena hablara primero. Mei parecía estar realmente enojada y Yuzu comenzaba a preocuparse, hacía tiempo que no tenían esta clase de silencio tan incomodo; la rubia estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos tratando de analizar que era exactamente lo que había molestado a Mei, que no se dio cuenta cuando la morena decidió sentarse en una banca, obligando a la mayor a repetir su acción.

 **-no vuelvas a repetir algo como "dejar de intentar"…no va contigo-** escupió hacia la otra chica usando un tono casi tan frio como el que utilizo con la vendedora.

 **-…-**

 **-toma-** dijo Mei entregándole la pequeña bolsa de regalo. Yuzu la tomo en sus manos y la abrió. Tomo la pequeña prenda, la observo y luego la acercó a su rostro; ciertamente tenía ese típico aroma a nuevo, dulce y agradable que tienen todas las tiendas. Se quedo observando la prenda unos momentos más y luego tomo la mano de Mei.

 **-…gracias Mei-** dijo con su habitual sonrisa, calmando un poco el repentino enojo de Mei. Yuzu guardo el regalo en su bolsa y luego abrazo a la otra chica.

 **-siento haber dicho todas esas tonterías…no estaba pensando…-**

 **-eso no me extraña-**

 **-que cosa..?-**

 **-que no pienses antes de hablar-** Yuzu abruptamente, se aparto del abrazo ofendida por ese comentario.

 **-oye! Yo si pienso antes de hablar!... Bueno, casi siempre... -** termino diciendo con su habitual cara de puchero para esta clase de situaciones. Mei no pudo evitar alegrarse de tener a la vieja Yuzu de vuelta y de nuevo la abrazo.

 **-me gusta tu sonrisa…-** por alguna razón a Mei le incomodaba ver la tristeza opacando el rostro de su novia, y el hecho de volverla a ver como es ella habitualmente, la emociono más de la cuenta; sin percatarse en lo absoluto, su abrazo comenzó a crecer cada vez más apretado. Yuzu no demoro mucho en comprender lo que quiso decir y el porqué de su actitud de hace unos momentos.

 **-lo sé…lo siento Mei-** dijo acariciando su cabello, para luego depositar un dulce beso en sus labios; sabia que sus besos por alguna razón la ponían de buen humor al instante.

 **-está bien…que quieres hacer ahora?-** pregunto Mei más calmada, recordando que aun tenían todo el día para estar juntas.

 **-eso no importa…mientras este contigo-** ese día trataron de no volver a tocar ningún tema angustioso para ellas, solo decidieron relajase y disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegara el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que esto tan solo es el principio, las cosas se irán complicando a medida que la historia avance.

Como lo prometí, las respuestas a sus comentarios:

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** me alegro de que hayas disfrutado la historia:D. al principio también consideré la idea de que fuera Mei la que quedara embarazada, pero no me lo pude imaginar tan bien como con Yuzu. Ella tiene algo como maternal y dulce, y me causa ternura imaginármela ansiosa por la llegada de su hijo. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo de hoy:D.

 **SomeRandomAnom:** jaja, tu comentario me saco una sonrisa. A mí también me gustaría que hubieran mas fics de esta pareja, te juro que todas las semanas entro para ver si hay algo nuevo…creo que soy un poco obsesiva jajaja. Si no es mucho pedir, cada tanto me gustaría recibir alguno de tus comentarios lindos…perdón por esta petición pero tu comentario me hizo feliz.

 **1234:** Que suerte que te ha gustado!, no te preocupes, seré fiel a esta historia y no la dejare por nada.

 **Luna:** si el primer capítulo te pareció interesante, espera a ver los que vienen más adelante. No te decepcionaras:D.

 **hollie maiden:** me hace feliz que te haya gustado:D.

 **Claym:** gracias por tu comentario, te aseguro que mis intensiones son cien por ciento las de calmar las almas de los pobres lectores de citrus, que deben esperar, en mi opinión, una eternidad. Te agradezco, y me hace muy feliz saber que tengo tu apoyo:D.

 **Paula:** gracias por los elogios, la seguiré hasta el final, palabra de citrus fan ;D.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que tal? Como la han pasado lugo del ultimo capitulo de citrus?...yo me quede con ganas de mas, como siempre jajaja. Pero igual estoy feliz, porque escuche que a partir del año que viene, la revista en donde se publica el manga de citrus comenzara a ser mensual!**_

 _ **De todas formas…aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, para calmar sus ansias de mas Mei x Yuzu!**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

Yuzu tenía como costumbre esperar una semana para hacerse el test de embarazo, y ciertamente ese tiempo de espera finalizaba hoy. Ya era tarde en la noche y no hacia mucho había llegado de su trabajo. Por alguna razón hoy había sido un día inesperadamente ocupado. Por lo general los viernes no solían estar tan ocupadas en la tienda con Harumi, pero al parecer, su labor y el de su amiga se habían vuelto popular en la zona. Yuzu siempre fue amante de la moda al igual que su amiga, por lo que no dudaron en estudiar diseño al finalizar la secundaria.

El camino que ella había elegido en el mundo del diseño, no era un trabajo muy estable ni reconocido en Japón, tanto así era, que el titulo correspondiente a esa carrera, no tenía una validez muy importante, de forma local, ni tampoco internacional. Sabía que si se iba al exterior podría estudiar más profesionalmente lo que a ella realmente le gustaba, incluso tenia los medios necesarios para irse de viaje y costear la carrera en Francia, pero ella decidió no irse, prefirió quedarse en Japón. Sabía que no podría perfeccionarse en esa área tanto como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero había algo en Japón que simplemente le importaba más que su futuro profesional; Mei. Esta le había insistido que se fuera, que ella la esperaría, pero Yuzu no quiso ni pensar como seria estar dos años separadas. Al final decidió quedarse y estudiar en su país. La tecnicatura solo duraba un año y medio; al finalizarla, con la ayuda de su madre y su padrastro, logro comprar un local en el centro, para abrir su propio negocio. Al comienzo solo subsistía con mercadería importada de diseñadores económicos, pero cuando los ingresos comenzaron a crecer, marcas más caras y reconocidas fueron poblando su tienda, hasta el punto en el que incluso ella misma diseñaba cosas para algunas clientas especiales. Hoy por hoy, codirige la tienda con Harumi, quien estudio lo mismo que ella. Es muy feliz trabajando de lo que le gusta, y aunque sabe que la recaudación económica no es abundante comparada con las arduas horas de trabajo, no se siente desconforme, y tiene fe de que en un futuro su tienda llegara a ser una de las mejores. Aunque no falta ocasión en la que ella, a veces, siente que la que más trabaja es Mei. Ciertamente fue gracias a su trabajo como subdirectora de la academia, que habían podido comprar una casa para poder vivir juntas.

Mei, con la firme idea en su cabeza de que quería trabajar toda su vida en la academia, había decidido, luego de finalizar la secundaria, estudiar administración. Fue la carrera que ella considero, le serviría mas para sacar adelante la academia. Luego de su graduación con honores, su abuelo, como reconocimiento de su arduo trabajo en la universidad, decidió darle el puesto de subdirectora. Hoy, ambas dos tienen 25 años y hace tres que viven juntas en su propia casa como pareja.

La noticia de que estaban juntas fue tomada bastante bien en general. Su madre y su padre quedaron un poco desconcertados, pero decidieron darles todo su apoyo mientras ellas fueran felices. Para Harumi y Himeko no fue ninguna sorpresa, más bien se preguntaban, cuando llegaría el día que se decidirían a formalizar. Sin embargo a no todos les cayó en gracia la noticia de su relación. Su abuelo indignado por la noticia, hizo un escándalo en la casa de las Aihara con argumentos como: son hermanas y ambas chicas; pondrán en juego mi prestigio y el de la academia; y bla bla bla... Ni siquiera deseaba intercambiar palabras con Mei, a menos que fuera exclusivamente asuntos de la academia. Más de una vez intento chantajearla con que la retiraría del cargo de subdirectora, si no terminaba con ese "circo" de una vez por todas, pero no eran más que eso; amenazas, sabía muy bien que si quitaba a Mei del cargo, seria la perdición de la academia; el ya estaba muy viejo y no se sentía con la misma agilidad mental que en sus tiempos de antaño, por lo que no le quedo otra que resignarse. Hoy por hoy, él no le dirige la palabra a Yuzu y con Mei su relación ha pasado a ser bastante incómoda cuando intentan hablar de otros temas extra laborales.

 **-porque Mei aun no llega? Ya es más de media noche...mejor le envío un texto-** tenía el deseo de comer junto a ella y luego hacerse la prueba como habían hecho las últimas veces, pero la ansiedad la estaba matando. Ella ya había comido y no tenia mas nada que hacer; tomo la bolsa de las compras y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Las instrucciones indicaban claramente que había que esperar 5 minutos antes de que el verdadero resultado aparezca. Luego de hacerse la prueba, dejo el test en el baño y se fue a recostar a su recamara; sabia que ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos; varias veces había intentado levantase de la cama e ir a ver el resultado, pero al momento de entrar al baño, el temor la paralizaba y la obligaba a volver a su cama.

Veinte minutos después, el sonido de la puerta principal se logro escuchar en toda la casa anunciando la llegada de Mei, pero Yuzu estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos para percatarse de ello.

 **-…Yuzu? Que haces en la habitación a obscuras?-** pregunto Mei sorprendida luego de prender la luz y encontrarse a Yuzu sentada sobre la cama de piernas cruzadas.

 **-oh Mei! Ya estas de vuelta? Bienvenida!-** se apresuro a levantase, para darle un fuerte abrazo a la recién llegada.

 **-estoy de vuelta…que haces aun despierta?-** los días que Mei llegaba muy tarde, como hoy, por más que Yuzu siempre intentara esperarla despierta, nunca lo lograba y acababa dormida sobre las cobijas con el televisor encendido. Era costumbre que los días que Mei llegaba tarde siempre se la encontraba igual y era su tarea apagar el televisor y taparla para que no pescara un resfriado. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera la misma Yuzu, pero incluso si no podía llegar temprano para cenar y charlar con ella, de vez en cuando también disfrutaba de llegar tarde; tener que apagar el televisor y tapar a Yuzu, la hacía sentir una sensación agradable en su interior.

 **-estaba esperando…-**

 **-que esperabas?-** pregunto algo confundida.

 **-el resultado…-**

 **-te hiciste la prueba?-**

 **-sí, pero aun no la he visto. Ya hace como veinte minutos que me la hice-**

 **-veinte minutos!?... No son cinco lo que hay que esperar?-** segundos después de hacer esa pregunta, comprendió porque había esperado tanto; estaba nerviosa.

 **-si lo sé, pero no tuve el coraje suficiente. Cada vez que me propuse ir a ver, me arrepentía en el último segundo-**

 **-entonces yo iré a ver-** antes de darle tiempo a Yuzu para que siguiera dando vueltas con el asunto, de inmediato la dejo atrás y fue directo al cuarto de baño. Ella no lo admitía, pero también estaba nerviosa, lo que no sabía, era porque exactamente lo estaba. No sabía a qué le tenía más miedo; si al resultado positivo o al negativo. Por un lado quería que fuera positivo; deseaba tanto ver la cara de felicidad de Yuzu, eso era todo lo que quería en esta vida, hacerla feliz. Pero por otro lado, en el fondo de su corazón, realmente no sabía si quería a ese hijo que su novia tanto buscaba. Se sentía cómoda y le gustaba como era su vida hoy, tenía miedo de que con la llegada de un hijo las cosas cambiaran, sin mencionar que ella no se creía capaz en lo absoluto de criar a un niño por la sencilla razón de que nunca tuvo un ejemplo adecuado. Su madre la abandono antes de siquiera tener la capacidad de recordar su rostro, y su padre, a pesar de que hoy habían reparado en muchos sentidos su relación, nunca podría olvidar el hecho de que la dejo desde muy pequeña para cumplir uno de sus caprichos.

Mei ojeo el resultado rápidamente, sin darse tiempo a analizarlo y luego le llevo el test a Yuzu para mostrárselo.

 **-Yuzu mira-** le dijo Mei, colocando la prueba en frente a sus ojos. Al ver las dos pequeñas rayas rosadas, los ojos de Yuzu comenzaron a empañarse con lágrimas.

 **-estoy…estoy embarazada?-** la emoción era tal que aun no había podido despegar los ojos de la prueba. Era tan predecible, que Mei ya se había imaginado exactamente esa misma reacción. En ese momento, cualquier pensamiento de duda desapareció de su mente, y sintió que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ver esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Yuzu muchas veces más en su vida. Era tal el efecto que esa niña tenía sobre ella, que a veces le asustaba darse cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado sus prioridades. Con Yuzu aprendió ralamente el significado de la frase que dice que "la felicidad de los que amamos es nuestra felicidad". Efectivamente, verla feliz a Yuzu, la hacía feliz a ella.

 **-eso parece…-** dijo Mei con una sonrisa inusualmente cálida. Yuzu no pudo aguantar más la emoción y de inmediato se abalanzo en los brazos de Mei. Al parecer no calculo bien su fuerza y ambas cayeron sobre la cama. Yuzu no pareció darle mucha importancia, porque no se alejo del abrazo ni un milímetro, de hecho parecía haber incrementado su fuerza sobre él.

 **-…Yuzu, me estas asfixiando-** al escuchar los quejidos de Mei, volvió a la realidad y aflojo su agarre.

 **-jeje lo siento…es que…estoy tan feliz…gracias Mei, todo es gracias a ti...gracias!-** dijo Yuzu entre lagrimas, intentando expresar su gratitud. Aun recostadas y más calmadas, de nuevo se abrazaron, esta vez por iniciativa de Mei.

 **-haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz-**

 **-…no me imagino viviendo esto con nadie más que no seas tú…te amo Mei!-** esas palabras, ciertamente reblandecieron su corazón, y unas casi imperceptibles lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la pelinegra.

 **-yo también te quiero…-** no eran muchas las veces que decía esas palabras, pero cuando era el caso, salían desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Bueno…hasta aquí lo dejare por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capitulo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Les pido por favor que no se acostumbren a estos momentos tan bellos porque pronto se acabaran…

Ahora responderé a sus comentarios que tanto me gustan :D

 **Claym:** …wow!, tu comentario realmente me conmovió y me encanto. Agradezco tanto esas dulces palabras, no sabes cuánto. Mi única intención con este fanfic es hacer felices a mis lectores, y el hecho de que me expresen su opinión acerca de mi trabajo, ya sean halagos o críticas constructivas, me hace muy feliz.

Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo tanto como el anterior :D

 **Dan:** agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerla, y me alegra mucho que la estés disfrutando.

 **SomeRandomAnom:** primero que nada, felicidades!. Yo sé algo de ingles, pero japonés!? Wow, es súper difícil…admiro a las personas que logra entender esas letras tan raras (para mí son como jeroglíficos). Te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo camino a la universidad, y si dios quiere en un futuro podrias convertirte en un traductor de mangas, que tanta falta nos hacen jaja. Y como ya es costumbre, tu comentario me ha hecho reír mucho, especialmente con la ultima parte jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo ;D

 **The elder:** me alegro de que hayas disfrutado la historia. Capítulos mejores vienen en camino :D

 **Knight:** gracias! Me alegro que te guste, y me pone feliz conocer a otr amante de esta pareja.

 **Rei:** gracias! A mí también me pone feliz colaborar con un fanfic más en la categoría de citrus, y espero con ilusión que cada vez más fans de Yuzu y Mei publiquen a cerca de ellas. No te preocupes, yo nunca comienzo a publicar una historia, sin antes saber que definitivamente la voy a terminar. He sufrido en muchas ocasiones la decepción de escritores que abandonan por completo sus historias, dejándome a mí con una intriga que no puedo más!. Es un feo sentimiento, por lo tanto, yo no planeo hacer lo mismo, quédate tranquil ;D

 **Luna:** jajaja, espero haberte hecho feliz con este capítulo, ya que finalmente se rebeló el nuevo estado de Yuzu!. Pero no te acostumbres a la dulzura de estos capítulos, porque pronto todo cambiara…hasta la próxima :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yey! Aquí vengo una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de mi amado fanfic!. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado…hoy no tengo ninguna explicación aburrida ni nada por el estilo, por lo que pueden empezar a leer cuando quieran!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten mis amados lectores ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4:**_

A la mañana siguiente, Yuzu se levanto más temprano de lo usual, por lo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo e ir al mercado para comprar todo lo que hiciera falta.

A la vuelta de su pequeño viaje, se percato de que Mei aun seguía durmiendo, pero de hecho no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que aun seguía siendo muy temprano en la mañana. Luego de guardar todo lo que había comprado, se dirigió al la cocina, con intenciones de comenzar a preparar el desayuno como todos los días.

 **-…Yuzu?...son las seis y media de la mañana, que haces levantada tan temprano?-** la molestia en el rostro de Mei era evidente. Por lo general ella se levantaba siempre a las ocho, y seguramente algún ruido producido por Yuzu interrumpió su sueño.

 **-Mei! Lo siento…no sabía que estaba haciendo tanto ruido…no podía dormir y decidid aprovechar el tiempo para hacer algunas cosas-** dijo viendo aun el molesto rostro somnoliento de Mei. Pero ella conocía la cura perfecta para su mal humor. Con un rápido movimiento atrapo su rostro ente sus manos y le planto un largo y dulce beso.

 **-…bueno, ya no importa-** el beso no funciono tan bien como en otra clase de situaciones. Las horas de sueño que Mei tenía eran sagradas, y debía dormir al menos 7 horas para estar al cien por ciento en su trabajo. Que la despertaran antes de tiempo realmente la ponía de malas. Pero solo por esta vez decidió entender a Yuzu, seguramente no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por la emoción que tenia.

 **-siento haberte despertado Mei…-** dijo Yuzu nuevamente con arrepentimiento, al percatarse de que su beso de buenos días no había funcionado como esperaba.

 **-…está bien, no te preocupes…como dormiste?-** pregunto Mei más comprensiva.

 **-la verdad es que no dormí casi nada, creo que la ansiedad no me dejo-**

 **-lo imagine-** aparte de conocerla muy bien, sus movimientos más inquietos que de costumbre en la cama delataron su insomnio.

 **-te gustaría desayunar? Prepare uno al estilo americano como te gusta!-** en uno de sus pocos viajes a hace ya algunos años; cuando todavía no estaban oficialmente juntas, Mei había quedado encantada con los desayunos de esa tierra. Uno de sus preferidos era los hockeys con salsa de frutilla. Su esponjosidad deleito el paladar de Mei como pocas cosas lograban hacerlo y Yuzu había aprendido a prepararlos solo por ella.

 **-hiciste hockeys!? Entonces si quiero por favor!-** la inusual y exclusiva emoción en el rostro de Mei, enterneció a Yuzu, sacándole una gran sonrisa de forma inevitable.

 **-jeje, sabía que te gustaría. Enseguida te los traigo!-** luego de terminar el desayuno, y lavar los platos, ambas decidieron regresar a su cama. Hacia frío y aun era muy temprano para que Mei fuera a la academia.

 **-deberías comunicarle a tu medico la noticia-** sugirió Mei recostada contra el respaldo de la cama mientras buscaba algún canal decente en la tv.

 **-hoy es sábado, no quiero molestarlo. De todas formas el lunes tengo que ir; aprovechare ese momento para decirle…estoy tan emocionada! Me muero por decirle a todo el mundo!-** Mei al escuchar eso cambio de inmediato su cara de tranquilidad a una de preocupación.

 **-no creo que debas hacer eso-** quiso hacerlo sonar como una sugerencia, pero en el fondo, más bien fue una orden.

 **-porque no?-** pregunto Yuzu algo confundida ante la repentina expresión de seriedad de su compañera.

 **-aun es muy pronto, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma-**

 **-no puedo contárselo a Harumin o a Himeko? Y qué hay de mama y papa?-**

 **-…bien…pero solo a ellos, entiendes? Nadie más puede enterarse; ni tus empleados, ni vecinos o conocidos, nadie entiendes?. Y procura decirle a Harumi y Himeko que no se lo cuenten a nadie tampoco-**

 **-…de acuerdo…pero cuál es el problema de que la gente se entere?...es decir, más adelante no podre ocultarlo, será más que obvio-**

 **-el abuelo…ese es el problema. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie para evitar que se entere por otro lado, mientras yo pienso en como decírselo por mi misma-**

 **-pero porque te tomas tantas precauciones?...es una noticia para alegrarse, no para preocuparse…-** dijo Yuzu algo triste, al no ver la misma felicidad que ella sentía en el rostro de Mei. Eso la hizo dudar, de si la morena realmente deseaba formar una familia tanto como ella. Nunca se le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza; como Mei la apoyo desde el primer momento en cuanto ella manifestó su deseo a cerca de ser madre, creyó que Mei lo deseaba tanto como ella, pero ahora se sentía realmente mal al haber sido egoísta y nunca haberle preguntado adecuadamente a Mei, si quería esto tanto como ella.

 **-Yuzu, acaso no recuerdas como se puso cuando le contamos a cerca de nosotras? Ahora ni siquiera te dirige la palabra. Como crees que se pondrá cuando se entere que tendremos un hijo juntas…-** cuanto más lo pensaba, más preocupada estaba. Su abuelo últimamente se había vuelto muy distante con ellas, y tenía miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacer con tal de proteger su imagen.

 **-…Mei…tu…tu también quieres esto?... Quiero decir, tu estas feliz con esto?-** cuestiono Yuzu, dejando bastante sorprendida a Mei, es decir, no era la primer vez que se lo preguntaba, pero nunca lo había hecho con esa cara de tristeza y preocupación.

 **-…claro que si…mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo soy-**

 **-no!, no me refiero a mi felicidad, quiero saber si esto también te hace feliz a ti!?-**

 **-c…claro que soy feliz…es decir, tengo miedo como cualquier persona que espera un hijo por primera vez, pero estoy feliz…-** Mei sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Muchos más miedos que ese, la asechaban, empezando por el hecho de que su vida ya no volvería a ser como ahora. Se sentía tan cómoda y acostumbrada a este estilo de vida que llevaba hace tres años ya; vivía con la persona que más le importaba, quien todo el tiempo se preocupaba por su bienestar; y trabajaba en su amada academia, que tanto adoraba. Su vida fue muy dura desde el comienzo, y nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que algún día llegaría a ser tan feliz como ahora; en este momento, su miedo más grande era que las cosas fuesen a cambiar. No podía imaginarse que haría si llegaba a perder esto que tenia, justo cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la felicidad. Pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora, ella había decidido apoyar a Yuzu en esto, y eso era lo que haría. Sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, pero por ver feliz a Yuzu, trataría de adaptarse con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-…Mei, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…te prometo que seremos muy felices los tres!-** dijo Yuzu recostándose en su hombro. _"Los tres"_ …sonaba tan extraño para Mei; ahora tendría que pasar de preocuparse por una persona a preocuparse por dos. Pero ver a Yuzu tan ilusionada le daba el impulso suficiente para seguir.

 **-…si…estoy segura de que así será-** dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara, para que sus verdaderas preocupaciones no salieran a flote; aunque no supondría un verdadero problema ocultar sus verdaderas emociones de Yuzu; toda su vida lo había hecho, e incluso era tan buena, que a veces ni ella misma lograba descifrar lo que sentía.

* * *

Y aquí finaliza el capítulo de hoy… De a poquito de a poquito las cosas se van a ir complicando…solo nos queda esperar, y confiar en que el amor que se tienen, es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar cualquier cosa.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, de inmediato la respuesta a todos ellos ;D

Respuestas:

 **SomeRandomAnom:** jajaja, enserio el chino es tan atroz!? Por dios, me gustaría aprender japonés algún día, pero me da miedito entrarle a esas letras jajaja, voy a confiar en tu palabra; si decís que no es tan difícil, me gustaría aprender a leerlo.

Y en cuanto a lo del capítulo pasado…wow, me sorprendieron todas tus conclusiones e ideas diferentes a cerca de la historia jajaja…para serte sincera, de alguna forma me hizo feliz, porque en cuanto termine de leerlo pensé… "wow, se debe haber quedado un buen rato pensando en el capitulo después de leerlo, sino de que otra forma habría llegado a imaginarse todo eso?". No sé si mi idea fue acertada o no, pero igual me alegró mucho. No puedo decirte mucho, sino arruinaría la trama…solo diré que en algunas cosas casi acertaste.

Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también, y esperare con ansias tu nueva opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

 **Guest:** jajaja, te aseguro que si me reí, e incluso me sentí identificada…mi celular también hace lo que quiere jajaja.

Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, nos hablamos en la próxima actualización :D

 **Dann:** si! Por ahora siguen siendo bastante tiernos y dulces los capítulos, hay que disfrutarlos jajajaja. Espero que también hayas disfrutado de esta actualización, nos vemos en la próxima!

 **Knight:** muchas gracias!, aprecio mucho tu comentario. Y me alegro que la historia te este gustando. Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo!

 **Skyblue:** verdad!? Que sería de citrus sin drama?...el estrujamiento de corazón que me da con cada capítulo al terminar vale la pena jajajaja. Ojala no termine nunca ese manga!

 **Ari19:** …me temo que esta felicidad no durara por siempre…qué más quisiera yo, que ellas fueran felices sin ningún problema, pero la vida real no es tan fácil. Solo esperemos que el cariño que se tienen sea suficiente para superar cualquier problema.

 **Luna:** jajajaja, desgraciadamente no puedo responderte ninguna pregunta, porque sino la respuesta podría poner en peligro la intriga de los futuros capítulos. Ten paciencia, de apoco se irán revelando nuevos detalles.

 **Rei:** ha! Quédate tranquila que los celos de Mei no van a faltar, que sería de este fanfic sin sus celos absurdos?. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima!


	5. nota de autor

NOTA DE AUTOR:

QUERIDOS LECTORES:

Lamento mucho que esto no sea una actualización. Antes que nada, me quiero disculpar con todos ustedes por mi prolongada ausencia. Pero no se asusten, no estoy renunciando a la historia ni nada parecido.

Estoy escribiendo esta nota, porque siento que les debo una explicación, y desde luego hay una muy lógica, en mi opinión.

Yo, al igual que muchos otros escritores, tengo mi propia forma de trabajar y desarrollar una historia. Me gusta hacer las cosas de forma organizada, incluso soy así en mi vida diaria y el trabajo (ojo, tampoco soy una obsesiva. De vez en cuando también me gusta ser relajada y tener mi cuarto desordenado por un par de días, como la mayoría de los jóvenes).

En fin, quiero que sepan, que yo nunca comenzare a publicar una historia, si previamente, no desarrolle entre un 70% y 100% de la misma. Esa es la forma en la que a mí me gusta trabajar, me tranquiliza saber que está casi o totalmente completada. Son mañas mías, pero así me siento más cómoda.

De todas formas, al lo que quiero llegar, es que hace un par de meses, perdí o me robaron (no estoy muy segura todavía) el pendrive donde tenía toda mi historia, entre otras cosas. La calentura y amargura que me agarre, no se hacen una idea. El punto es que, desde que desapareció, he estado intentando reconstruir la historia lo más parecida posible, a lo que ya había escrito en un primer momento. Todavía sigo luchando, para intentar escribir todo lo más parecido posible, pero sé que va a ser imposible que todo quede exactamente igual a como lo tenía, porque, no sé si les ha pasado, que mientras estoy escribiendo, me viene como un entusiasmo, y empiezo a agregar cada vez mas y mas cosas, que estoy segura que no se me ocurrirían si solo las estuviese pensando, pero esa inspiración es como un flash del momento que solo queda registrado en el papel, después se me olvida. Por eso es tan deprimente, estar escribiendo todo de nuevo, y saber en el fondo, que no va a ser 100% parecida a la historia anterior.

Enserio me disculpo por todos estos problemas que he tenido, y por no haberles dado una explicación antes.

En estos momentos, sigo reconstruyendo la historia, pero ya no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo como antes. Como se acerca fin de año, el trabajo siempre se vuelve más exigente sobre estas fechas, intentando dejar la mayor cantidad de temas concluidos. Plus, estoy estudiando desesperadamente, para mi examen final de ingles, el cual lo tengo en diciembre.

Una vez más pido disculpas, y prometo que a partir de enero (no sé muy bien que día) comenzaré a publicar los capítulos de nuevo.

Gracias por su atención y paciencia, y les deseó de todo corazón un buen termino de año.

XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 5

_**Holaa gente hermosa! Y…perdón!, les pido mil perdones por la demora. Uff…realmente falte a mi palabra, me siento avergonzada. Aunque sé que no tengo derecho, tengo dos justificaciones validas:**_

 _ **1-la dura realidad, estudio, trabajo, familia. No quiero exagerar, pero estas cosas realmente llegan a absorber a uno.**_

 _ **2-hice algunos cambios importantes en la historia, para volverla un poco mas…interesante e intensa, o al menos ese es el sentimiento que pretendo transmitir. Me tomo algo de tiempo incorporar estos cambios a la historia. Tuve que rescribir unas cuantas cosas, pero bueno, sigo trabajando en ello…**_

 _ **Por mi falta de tacto y consideración, por ustedes. HOY VOY A SUBIR 2 CAPITULOs!**_

 _ **Espero que los disfruten!**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5:**_

 _ **Mes 2**_

El primer mes de embarazo transcurrió con total normalidad, a excepción de que Yuzu estaba más alegre e hiperactiva de lo usual. Tal como Mei se lo pidió, ella oculto la nueva noticia de todo el mundo, a excepción de sus amigas más cercanas y sus padres, a quienes se los había tenido que decir por carta, ya que en estos momentos, ambos dos se encontraban de viaje y no volverían seguramente hasta después del nacimiento del bebe.

En estos últimos dos meses, Mei se había comportado especialmente agradable con ella. Siempre trataba de llegar más temprano; la ayudaba mas con las tareas del hogar a pesar de odiar hacerlas; siempre le recordaba que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo innecesario en su trabajo; e incluso un día había vuelto del trabajo con algunos accesorios para bebe, como biberones y algunos juguetes, entre otras cosas. A la morena no le estaba desagradando para nada la idea de agasajar todo el tiempo a Yuzu y tratarla como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. Se repetía a sí misma en su mente, que tal vez no sería tan mala madre después de todo, haciendo que perdiera un poco el miedo y la inseguridad a lo que venía en camino.

Hoy, sábado a la mañana, Mei había decidido no ir a trabajar. Nadie podría recriminarle nada porque era sábado, supuestamente un día de descanso, pero como hace ya casi un año que ella incluso asistía a la academia los sábados, su abuelo de seguro se extrañaría al no verla. Para evitar futuras discusiones o malentendidos, el día anterior, se había comunicado con él, y lo había puesto en aviso de su ausencia el día de hoy.

No sabe muy bien porque, pero últimamente solo quería quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada más que estar con Yuzu.

Mei se había levantado hace unas horas y había decidido hacer el desayuno en lugar de Yuzu como de costumbre. Luego de terminar algo sencillo, debido a sus pocos conocimientos culinarios, la ausencia de Yuzu llamo su atención. A estas horas de la mañana por lo general siempre la tenía preparando el desayuno o cantando en la ducha.

 **-Yuzu?...aun estas durmiendo?-** debido a que no aparecía, Mei fue hasta su recamara para buscarla, encontrándose con la figura de Yuzu aun acostada y a obscuras.

 **-…Mei?...qué hora es?-** pregunto algo desorientada.

 **-ya son más de las once. Será mejor que te levantes si no quieres un desayuno frio-**

 **-c…claro, enseguida voy-** contesto, sin fuerzas en su voz. Mei se percato de eso, pero lo atribuyó a las horas extra de sueño, sin darle demasiada importancia.

 **-bien. Te espero en el comedor, no te tardes-** Mei moría de hambre, pero no quería comenzar sin Yuzu. Debido a su permanente y prolongada ausencia, ya de malas, Mei decidió ir a buscarla por segunda vez, con una reprimenda en la punta de su lengua. Pero de inmediato cualquier idea de regaño se borro de su mente, al ver a Yuzu recostada contra una pared totalmente pálida. De inmediato aceleró su andar para llegar a su lado lo antes posible.

 **-…Yuzu! Qué ocurre? Te sientes mal?-** pregunto Mei preocupada, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, para ayudarla a regresar a la recamara.

 **-me siento un poco mareada…ya se me pasara, no te preocupes-** dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la menor, luego de ver su rostro fruncido.

 **-no creo que sea buena idea que te levantes, mejor te traeré el desayuno a la cama-**

 **-no te molestes…no tengo mucha hambre, solo necesito descansar un poco mas-** dijo tratando de hacer desistir a la morena de que le trajera el desayuno. La sola idea de pensar en comida le revolvía el estomago.

 **-no me importa si no tienes hambre, debes comer algo, hace varios días que no estás comiendo bien…entra a la cama y espérame mientras te traigo el desayuno-** ordeno Mei, haciendo a un lado las cobijas, para que Yuzu pudiera adentrarse en la acogedora cama.

Luego de unos minutos, Mei volvió con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno: un té, un jugo de naranja, un par de tostadas y una fruta.

 **-vamos Yuzu, tienes que comer algo, estas muy débil-** insistió Mei, luego de ver que después de 10 minutos, ella aun no había probado bocado.

Gracias a la insistencia de Mei, Yuzu tomo unos sorbos de jugo, y le dio algunas pequeñas mordidas a una de las tostadas, pero de inmediato sintió como su estomago se revolvió, con intensiones de devolver lo poco que había ingerido hace algunos minutos. Apresuradamente removió las cobijas que la cubrían y de inmediato se dirigió al baño, llegando justo a tiempo para devolver su pobre desayuno. De inmediato Mei se acerco a ella y la ayudo sosteniendo su pelo en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara. Cuando parecía que ya no tenía más nada que depositar dentro del inodoro, Mei comenzó a sobar su espala dulcemente, con pequeños movimientos circulares, para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

 **-…Yuzu…que te está pasando? Nunca antes te habías enfermado de esta forma?-** pregunto Mei, ya algo asustada. Era cierto, Yuzu siempre había sido la más saludable de las dos, y verla de repente en tan mal estado, ciertamente la alarmo.

 **-tranquila Mei, seguro solo es el embarazo…a todas las mujeres les pasa-** a diferencia de otras veces, sus palabras tranquilizantes pronunciadas con su dulce voz, no estaban haciendo sentir mejor a Mei en estos momento.

 **-pero en el primer mes estuviste perfectamente bien, porque te está pasando ahora?-** a pesar de no estar alarmada al mismo nivel que Mei, Yuzu también se extraño por eso. El primer mes estuvo perfectamente bien, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero hace una semana, había comenzado a sentirse decaída, como sin fuerzas, y esta era la primera vez que sentía nauseas.

 **-no lo sé…será diferente con cada mujer…-**

 **-te llevare al médico por si acaso. Ven, te ayudare a vestirte y nos vamos-** dijo Mei tomando a Yuzu por la cintura, para lentamente guiarla hasta su cama.

 **-Mei, no seas exagerada, te digo que estoy bien!-**

 **-…pero…al menos déjame llamarlo para quedarme más tranquila-**

 **-uf…bien…llámalo, pero te dirá lo mismo que yo-**

 **-no es lo mismo que me lo diga un profesional a que me lo digas tu-** dijo Mei con intenciones de hacerla enojar, pero al parecer la rubia no había escuchado sus palabras, porque de inmediato se paró para ir corriendo al cuarto de baño una vez más.

.

.

.

 **-y…que te dijo?-** pregunto Yuzu luego de percatarse que Mei había colgado el teléfono.

 **-me dijo que era normal, incluso a estas alturas, pero que no durara más que este mes-**

 **-que!? Un mes entero voy a estar corriendo hacia el baño!?...ahh no puede ser, que tortura, con lo que odio despreciar la comida, mas odio regresarla-**

 **-tranquila, le pregunte si existía algún medicamento o algo que pudieras tomar para que no te sintieras tan mal-**

 **-de veras!? Y que te dijo?-**

 **-me dijo que hay un te especial, que sirve para que no te sientas tan débil, y me recomendó que te comprara algunos complementos, al menos por este mes, para sustituir las vitaminas de los alimentos. Pero no puedes tomar nada que no sea natural, eso fue lo que me dijo-**

 **-ah!... Este mes será una tortura…espero que pase rápido…-** dijo Yuzu entre largos suspiros, desilusionada, al comprender que este mes no podrá disfrutar de la comida chatarra que tanto le gustaba.

 **-pasara rápido…-** dijo Mei para intentar animarla.

 **-eso espero…Mei, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…-** anuncio Yuzu poniendo un rostro más serio.

 **-puede ser a la vuelta?, ahora iré a comprar el té y las pastillas que me dijo tu medico, espero que al menos puedas tomar eso sin salir corriendo al baño…enseguida vuelvo-** dijo Mei acercándose a Yuzu y plantándole un beso de despedida en los labios.

 **-Mei! Acabo de devolver mi desayuno, como se te ocurre darme un beso en la boca, es asqueroso!-** dijo Yuzu avergonzada, al darse cuenta que aun no se había cepillado los dientes.

 **-Yuzu, por favor…soy tu novia y conozco todas tus misereas, no necesitas avergonzarte conmigo…aunque… si te recomiendo que te laves los dientes, y de paso te des un baño de cuerpo completo…tu cabello también resulto algo estropeado-** dijo Mei, provocando un máximo aumento de enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Yuzu, cumpliendo así su objetivo.

 **-mira, al menos ya no estás mas pálida!-** celebro Mei siguiendo su juego de tortura contra Yuzu. No importaba cuantos años mas vivieran juntas, Yuzu nunca iba a cambiar, y siempre se iba a avergonzar con esta clase de situaciones, Mei solo procuraba disfrutar cada una de ellas.

 **-Mei! Pensé que te estabas yendo!-** dijo Yuzu con su cara enterrada entre las almohadas.

 **-si si, ya me voy…-** y con una sonrisa, salió de la casa.

* * *

y?...que les pareció? lindo; feo; neutral...

no se vayan, que también he subido el capitulo 6!

ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo que sigue, el numero 6, tiene escenas altamente explicitas, por lo tanto, leeanlo bajo su propio riesgo!


	7. Chapter 6

**He aquí, el maravilloso y único capitulo 6! Wiii!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: recuerden que en el capitulo anterior mencione, el alto contenido de escenas eróticas y explicitas en ese capítulo. Lean, a bajo su propio riesgo y responsabilidad!**

 **DISFRUTEN LA ZUKULENCIA JAJAJA!**

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **-Yuzu!...estoy de vuelta-** anuncio Mei su llegada.

 **-bienvenida Mei!-** grito corriendo hacia ella para darle un apretado abrazo como de costumbre. Mei lo recibió con gusto también como de costumbre.

 **-como te sientes, estas mejor?-**

 **-sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias-**

 **-si…luces mejor, incluso ya retomaste el color en tus mejillas…mmm al parecer seguiste mi consejo de tomar un baño…usaste el shampoo con fragancia a cítricos?-** pregunto Mei, saboreando el aroma del cabello recién lavado de Yuzu.

 **-si! como lo supiste?...es mi favorito, me deja el cabello mucho más brillante y sedoso-** informó Yuzu mientras se pasaba los dedos entre las cerdas de su cabello para peinarlo.

 **-porque es mi favorito también…cuando noto ese aroma en ti, hace que me den ganas de hacerte muchas cosas…-** dijo con voz seductora.

 **-he? De hacerme…cosas?-** preguntó Yuzu inocentemente, aun sin percatarse de a lo que verdaderamente se refería Mei.

 **-déjame te muestro…-** con un sutil movimiento, Mei estampo sus labios en los de la otra chica. Ese aroma a cítricos le hacía hervir la sangre. El deseo de poseerla la estaba comiendo por dentro, y en un repentino impulso de ansiedad, tomo a Yuzu por sus muslos, y la cargó entre sus brazos aun sin separarse del beso, sorprendiendo a la mayor en el proceso. Trepo la escalinata lo más rápido posible hasta su recamara, aun con Yuzu en sus brazos y delicadamente la coloco sobre el suave colchón.

 **-que dices…te sientes mejor como para una sesión de placer?-** pregunto Mei, muy de cerca en el oído de Yuzu a propósito, sabiendo así, que de esta forma no se negaría.

Un truco sucio si se puede decir, pero el deseo carnal sacaba a flote los más bajos instintos de Mei.

 **-sabes que no me negare si me lo dices de esa forma-** susurro Yuzu en una forma similar a la de Mei.

Segundos después, la morena ya se había deshecho de la ropa superior de Yuzu, dejando al descubierto sus redondos y perfectos senos. Comenzó a jugar con uno de ellos usando su boca, mordisqueando y saboreando cada centímetro de piel.

 **-ahh…mmm…Mei!-** gemía Yuzu pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, haciendo deleitar los oídos de la más joven con esos dulces y excitantes sonidos. Luego de un extenso momento intercalándose entre los senos de Yuzu y sus labios, decidió por fin ir por el postre. Con delicadeza, sin dejar de besar el vientre de Yuzu, comenzó a deslizar suavemente el pantalón de pijama que la rubia traía puesto, dejándola nada más que en sus bragas. Aun saboreando su suave piel abdominal, Mei comenzó a frotar la zona más intima de Yuzu sobre su ropa interior, haciéndola humedecerse cada vez mas. Cuando finalmente la rubia parecía estar en el punto en el que Mei la quería, se deshizo al fin de la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de está. Mientras la besaba con pación, admirando cada gesto de la chica rubia, trataba su zona más erógena con sus hábiles y esbeltos dedos.

 **-ahh…no pares, no pares Mei!-** suplicaba Yuzu mientras la morena se sonreía de placer; Como le encantaba que le suplicara por más, que la necesitará al igual que una droga, le encantaba que fuera adicta al placer que le causaba y que cada vez quisiera más. Yuzu quería mas, entonces más le daría. Con la idea de suplica en su mente, Mei traslado su boca de los carnosos labios de Yuzu a su zona más intima, que en este momento escurría un dulce elíxir, fruto del placer. Usando nada más que su lengua, Mei seguramente había causado más de un orgasmo en el, ahora, ardiente cuerpo de Yuzu. A pesar de que esta ya perecía no poder más de tanto placer en un corto periodo de tiempo, Mei aun no tenía planeado acabar. En un ágil movimiento, introdujo uno de sus dedos en las profundidades de la rubia, causando que esta arqueara su espalda a causa de la repentina ola de placer. La morena continúo su acción de fricción, hasta notar que Yuzu realmente no podía más del cansancio. Luego dio un corto pero profundo beso en los labios y se recostó al lado del desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo de la rubia. Se quedo mirándola por unos momentos con una tenue sonrisa mientras Yuzu recuperaba el aliento.

 **-no…no me parece justo…-** se quejo Yuzu aun sin recuperar el aire en sus pulmones por completo.

 **-que cosa no te parece justo?-** pregunto Mei con evidente confusión.

 **-que…que yo sea la única desnuda aquí-**

 **-haa…con que ese es el problema…resuélvelo entonces…-** Desafío Mei, con una de sus expresiones más provocativas. Yuzu aceptando el reto, de inmediato apreso las muñecas de Mei contra el colchón y posiciono sus piernas, a cada lado de las caderas de la más joven.

Por unos momentos, simplemente se quedo observándola, admirando su belleza, esa belleza que tanto la cautivaba, incluso desde el primer momento en que la conoció y que nunca iba a dejar de admirar. Pero había una belleza más allá de lo físico, algo más que aun no lograba descifrar y que fue lo que por completo terminó por cautivar su corazón. Solo lograba apreciar ese hecho cada vez que la miraba fijamente a los ojos; no sabía porque razón, pero simplemente quedaba embelesada. Sabía que la apariencia física con el tiempo desaparecería, y no le molestaba, simplemente era el ciclo de la vida. Pero ese algo en sus ojos…ese algo que sentía que solo ella podía ver, fue la única prueba que necesitó para saber que realmente estaba enamorada, y que seguramente lo estaría por siempre.

Yuzu finalmente, luego de estar unos cuantos minutos simplemente admirándola, decidió liberar una de sus muñecas. Delicadamente, acerco su mano al rostro de Mei, y lentamente comenzó a contornear el mismo con sus finos dedos, causando en la morena, un pequeño cosquilleo por cada parte que esta acariciaba: su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, el mentón, y sus rozagantes labios.

 **-…eres tan hermosa…tu mirada…tus labios…tu cabello…todo de ti me fascina…-** quería apreciar cada gesto de Mei y atesorarlo en su memoria para siempre. Sin poder resistir mas esos carnosos labios que a gritos la llamaban, con sumo cuidado se acerco a su rostro y atrapo su labio inferior entre los de ella. Mei respondió al beso con entusiasmo; con su mano libre, tomo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yuzu, para poder acercarla aun más a ella.

Cuando el beso finalmente acabo, Yuzu, con sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas a través de los años, comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello de Mei. El simple hecho de que Yuzu le respirara cerca de su oreja, ya la excitaba y le erizaba la piel. La rubia continuó el camino de besos cuesta abajo, finalmente topándose con la estorbosa ropa de la morena. Suavemente deslizo su remera rosada hacia arriba, logrando deshacerse de esta y apreciando embobada su bella y tersa piel abdominal. Con otro simple movimiento, se deshizo del enganche frontal de su sujetador, dejando al descubierto, sus ligeramente, mas grandes senos. Con su dedo índice comenzó a contornear la forma de ambos, provocando endurecer sus rosados pezones al instante. A diferencia de la más joven, a Yuzu le gustaba disfrutar con la mirada, cada centímetro del cuerpo de Mei, luego lo tocaba suavemente para apreciar su suavidad y finalmente solo se limitaba a saborearlo. Le gustaba hacer las cosas lentamente, para tener la capacidad de recordar cada cosa, a diferencia de Mei que solo le gustaba devorarla sexualmente.

Finalmente satisfecha de admiración, Yuzu comenzó a masajear sus senos y a besarlos, causando los primeros gemidos en Mei. Con el paso de los minutos, Yuzu comenzó a sentir como su rodilla, ahora posada en la entrepierna de la morena, comenzaba a humedecerse, causando en ella una repentina ansiedad por poseer la zona más intima de su compañera. Desprendiendo el botón principal y luego bajando el cierre, fue como Yuzu en un instante había logrado deshacerse de los jeans de Mei, junto con su ropa interior. De una manera ansiosa y rápida, Yuzu tomo el cuerpo de su novia, que se encontraba en el centro de la cama, por sus muslos y la arrastro hacia el borde de esta para su comodidad. Ahora ella en cuclillas sobre el suelo, introdujo su cabeza entre las piernas de Mei y comenzó a saborear cada rincón de sus partes más privadas. Amaba ese sabor, ese aroma, el cual no se atrevía a pensar que solo ella había probado. No quería ni pensar quien mas había tenido el privilegio de adentrarse en lo más privado de Mei. Pero eso ya no importaba, su pasado con otras personas ya no importaba, porque ahora estaba a su lado, y sabía que la amaba de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. A diferencia de Mei, Yuzu solo había pertenecido a ella. Con Mei compartió todo por primera vez: su primer beso, la primera caricia, su primer te amo, e incluso le entrego su preciada virginidad. Yuzu sentía que su cuerpo y alma pertenecían únicamente a la persona que tenía en frente. No se imaginaba besando ni haciendo esta clase de cosas tan íntimas con nadie más que no fuera Mei.

 **-Yuzu!...mas…quiero más…!-** exigía Mei perdida en el abismo del placer. Yuzu al escuchar la orden de mas placer, introdujo dos de sus dedos al profundo interior de Mei, mientras con ternura besaba una de las carillas internas de sus muslos, deleitándose nada mas por escuchar los gemidos vivaces de placer de la menor.

 **-mas Yuzu…quiero más…!-** mas?, pero que mas podía hacer?. Ya había hecho todo lo que era posible entre dos mujeres, que otra cosa se suponía que podía hacer?. Antes de encontrar esa respuesta, las muñecas de Yuzu fueron fuertemente agarradas, para ser arrastrada nuevamente hacia el centro de la cama donde Mei se encontraba ahora sentada. Rápidamente sentó a Yuzu sobre una de sus piernas, y la otra pierna la coloco por encima de las de Yuzu. Esta posición permitía que sus intimidades pudieran estar en contacto. Yuzu ahora recordando esta posibilidad que aun tenían, comenzó a seguir el movimiento con Mei, para rápidamente quedar en sincronía. No mucho tiempo después, la sensación de un máximo nivel de placer se hizo presente en ambas jóvenes, sintiendo la necesidad de arquear más sus espaldas y aumentando la frecuencia de los gemidos. Mientras disfrutaban de la sensación placentera y el contacto entre sus intimidades, Yuzu tomo el rostro de Mei entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, provocando lentamente la relajación de sus músculos, luego de haber llegado al orgasmo. Mientras el beso continuaba, la sensación de placer para Mei era tan desbordante, que tuvo la necesidad de canalizarlo de alguna forma, e inconscientemente comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Yuzu con sus cortas pero afiladas uñas, dejando marcas enrojecidas en forma de líneas.

 **-auch Mei! Pero que…me acabas de arañar?-** espeto Yuzu, sorprendida por la repentina sensación de dolor.

 **-l…lo siento Yuzu…no me di cuenta cuando lo hice-** admitió Mei, confesando haber perdido el sentido de sus acciones, debido al estado de transe total que experimentó, que ni siquiera el hecho de haber lastimado a Yuzu sintió.

 **-ahh…hacía tiempo que no hacías algo así…lo disfrutaste verdad?-** cuestiono Yuzu con un sonrisa picara, besando rápidamente sus labios, y recostándose luego en la cama para descansar. No era la primera vez que veía o sentía un comportamiento de este estilo por parte de Mei. No fueron muchas las veces que había resultado arañada o mordisqueada luego de hacer el amor con ella, pero por lo que la morena le había contado, en ninguna de esas ocasiones ella se había percato de lo que hacía. El estado del pacer al que llegaba era tal, que perdía conciencia de toda acción, dejándose envolver por la pasión y el calor del momento.

Eso no significaba que no hubiese disfrutado todas las otras veces que había hecho el amor con Yuzu. Ella admitía ser una persona muy carnal y sexual, tanto así que a veces el placer que Yuzu le hacía sentir, la envolvía de tal forma, que era capaz de perder toda capacidad moral, sacando a flote sus más bajos instintos salvajes.

 **-siempre disfruto hacer el amor contigo…-** dijo lentamente en el oído de Yuzu, quien en estos momentos le daba la espalda. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que seguramente estaba sonrojada. Mientras esperaba algunas otras palabras de su novia, Mei tuvo tiempo para observar más detenidamente las marcas que había infligido en la femenina y delicada espalda de Yuzu, llamando así su atención, el grado de agresividad al que podía llegar inconscientemente. La espada de la rubia estaba irritada en forma de ocho líneas. Ocho marcas que sobresalían con una coloración más enrojecida que el resto de su espalda. Como era capaz de hacerle algo así a Yuzu?, se pregunto Mei. Parecía haber sido atacada por alguna especie de felino o algún otro animal salvaje. Según el criterio de Mei, esta, parecía haber sido la vez que más daño le había causado, haciéndola sentir mal. Por inercia, comenzó a besar sus heridas, intentando mostrar su arrepentimiento mas sincero.

 **-M…Mei?-** pregunto Yuzu confundida por la inesperada sensación. Al darse la vuelta con el objetivo de visualizar la escena que se estaba dando detrás de ella, se encontró con una Mei desanimada, a pesar de haber tenido, según Yuzu, sexo del bueno.

 **-…Yuzu…siento haberte lastimado…yo…no quería hacerlo-**

 **-Mei, calma…solo son unos rasguños, no es nada-** dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa mientras frotaba el dorso de la mano de Mei con su pulgar.

 **-…te duele?...quieres que te ponga ungüento?-** insistió Mei aun preocupada.

 **-no me duele para nada, enserio…-** aseguro Yuzu, tratando aun de calmar a Mei. La morena levanto su mano, que aun seguía siendo acaricida por el pulgar de Yuzu y la beso. Luego se recostó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada, e invito a Yuzu a repetir su acción.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose mutuamente con las cabezas apoyadas en sus respectivas almohadas, mientras se tomaban de las manos, para simplemente admirar lo que les gusta de la otra.

 **-como te sientes? Has vuelto a sentir nauseas?-** pregunto Mei intentando correr a un lado los recuerdos de la ultima situación.

 **-no, ahora me siento bien…muy bien-** dijo con una sonrisa recién formada a causa de la preocupación de Mei, la cual siempre la hacía reaccionar de la misma forma, seguida de un lindo calor en el pecho.

 **-…cuando te sientas mal me avisas, así te preparo el té que me recomendó tu doctor-** últimamente Mei estaba más preocupada por ella que de costumbre. Yuzu solo pensó que debía ser a causa del embarazo. Su sonrisa se agrandaba aun mas al pensar eso, porque según Yuzu eso quería decir que también quería a ese bebe tanto como ella.

Otros momentos en silencio pasaron hasta que Mei enfoco con su mirada él, aun, plano vientre de Yuzu. Soltando la mano, que hace momentos tenia entrelazada con la rubia, la hizo viajar hasta el estomago de Yuzu apoyándola sobre la fina sabana que cubría los desnudos cuerpos de ambas.

 **-como se siente?-** pregunto Mei, refiriéndose al hecho de llevar una criatura dentro.

 **-maravilloso…se siente maravilloso. Aun no patea ni nada, pero verlo crecer todos los días un poco mas es…es…, no puedo explicar con palabras…lo feliz que estoy!-** cada palabra que Yuzu pronunciaba, aliviaba cada vez más a Mei. A pesar de no tener muy en claro todavía sus verdaderos deseos a cerca de este bebe, ver a Yuzu tan feliz y emocionada tan solo hablando, la hacían creer que al menos había logrado hacer una de las cosas que se proponía todo los día; hacer feliz a Yuzu. Eso le daba una estabilidad mental que ella necesitaba para poder seguir con esto adelante. Aun tenía la esperanza de que, a través de Yuzu, ella podría llegar a desear a ese hijo tanto como su novia; escuchando todas las cosas dulces que dice, todo lo que desea hacer con él, lo que desea ver, todo lo que lo va a amar, cuanto desea conocerlo, todo lo que quiere que hagan en familia…Mei sentía que cada día deseaba mas a ese niño o niña que nacería en algunos meses. Cada vez se encariñaba mas a la idea de formar una familia, y crear recuerdos hermosos como los que Yuzu se imaginaba en voz alta. Aun tenía esperanzas para su felicidad.

 **-disculpa que no haya podido ir a las últimas ecografías-** dijo Mei, recordando no haber asistido a ninguna excepto la primera.

 **-no importa, se que has estado muy ocupada con la academia. Me alegra que vengas más temprano y podamos pasar tiempo juntas** -

 **-me muero por conocerla!-** expreso Yuzu, rotando el tema totalmente.

 **-a quien…?-** pregunto Mei confundida.

 **-a nuestra hija por supuesto…!-**

 **-hija?, como sabes que será una niña?-** pregunto Mei aun confundida.

 **-bueno en realidad no lo sé jeje…pero me encantaría que fuera una niña. Imagínate a una pequeña con tus mismos ojos profundos y hermoso cabello, inteligente y pasional…-** relataba Yuzu mientras visualizaba la escena en su mente.

 **-porque no quisiste que fuera tuyo?-** pregunto Mei, interrumpiendo las escenas imaginarias de Yuzu, aun sin comprender por completo las razones de la rubia.

 **-porque siempre quise tener un hijo tuyo-** contestó ella simplemente, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

 **-pero no tendrá ningún lazo sanguíneo contigo-** afirmo Mei, tratando de indagar aun mas en los motivos de la otra chica.

 **-pero tenerlo dentro de mí, me hace sentir como que también me pertenece…no necesito tener ningún lazo de sangre para poder amarlo…-** si Yuzu era capaz de hablar con tanta dulzura de un bebe que genéticamente no era de ella. Porque Mei no podía hacer lo mismo sabiendo que el bebe si era suyo literalmente. Seria por qué no lo llevaba dentro como Yuzu?, porque no sentía las mismas cosas que ella?. No lo comprendía, y pensaba que nunca lo haría.

 **-Yuzu…antes de irme a comprar tus medicinas, dijiste que querías decirme algo importante…que era?-** pregunto Mei, ahora recordándolo.

 **-ha si…yo me preguntaba cuando…cuando le dirás al abuelo del bebe? No falta mucho para que realmente comience a notarse…no quiero presionarte pero…pero cuanto antes se lo digas será mejor-** pregunto, devolviendo a Mei a su realista pesadilla desde hace un tiempo. Ya hacía casi dos meses que Yuzu estaba embarazada y ella aun no se lo decía a su abuelo. Tenía miedo; simplemente eso. Que hará con ella?, como reaccionaria?, le daría algún ataque o infarto por la angustia?. No lo sabía…no sabía qué era lo que podía llegar a pasar, por eso mismo, ella sentía miedo.

 **-tienes razón, pero…no sé como decírselo, no sé lo que pueda llegar a pasar cuando se entere. El ha cambiado mucho desde que estamos juntas. Nos trata como desconocidas, ya no confío en el…-** revelo Mei desviando la mirada.

 **-tranquila, solo háblale desde tu corazón, el es tu abuelo después de todo…no haría nada contra de su única nieta, cierto?-** pronuncio estas palabras, con el único objetivo de calmar a la morena.

 **-…si…supongo que tienes razón…tratare de no pasar esta semana para decírselo-** quizá Yuzu tenía razón. Era su abuelo después de todo, a pesar de que su relación ya no era la misma, en el fondo no lo creía capaz de tomar ninguna represaría contra ellas.

 **-de acuerdo…podrías invitarlo aquí con la excusa de una cena, y aprovechar esa oportunidad para decírselo, que te parece?-**

 **-no creo que el acepte la invitación…lo mejor va a ser que se lo diga en la academia, es el lugar donde él se siente más cómodo…y yo también-**

 **-de acuerdo, hazlo donde te sientas mejor…todo va a estar bien, no tengas miedo…-** dijo mientras elevaba su mano a la altura del rostro de Mei, para luego acariciar su mejilla. Sintiéndose ya más tranquila, gracias al gesto de su novia, con un rápido impulso capturo sus labios en muestra de agradecimiento.

 **-ah…siempre logras tranquilizarme con facilidad…-** confeso la morena mirándola de una manera dulce y calma.

 **-…te quiero…y no me gusta verte angustiada-** la morena se preguntaba porque esa clase de palabras lograban tocar su corazón con tanta facilidad cuando las pronunciaba Yuzu. En qué momento se había vuelto tan dependiente de ellas?, en qué momento se había acostumbrado y encariñado a la idea de que alguien se preocupara de tal forma por ella?. No conocía el momento exacto en el que eso había pasado, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que esas cosas comenzaron a pasar después de que Yuzu entrara a su vida. No eran muchas las veces en las que se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que debía agradecerle a la rubia. Estar a su lado le enseño a vivir más libremente en el mundo y con respecto a sus propias emociones. Logro conseguir muchas cosas positivas a su lado, y siendo perfectamente consciente de que la transición para llegar a ese cambio no fue nada fácil, sin embargo, la rubia nunca la abandono, y permaneció siempre a su lado. En muchas circunstancias llego a desconfiar de sí misma, pero Yuzu no, Yuzu siempre creyó en ella. La mayor se había ganado su confianza como nunca nadie antes lo había logrado, y era lo mínimo que se merecía, después de pasar por todo lo que paso.

 **-…Yuzu…te hago feliz?-** casi nunca lo preguntaba, pero esa duda en su cabeza siempre estaba. La merezco?, porque me escogió a mi entre tanta gente en el mundo?, en el fondo es realmente feliz?, porque aun no me ha dejado después de todo lo que la hice pasar?, porque me sigue eligiendo a mí?. Esas preguntas entre otras, son las que continuamente se repite a sí misma. No entendía…aun no lo hacía. Sabía perfectamente la clase de persona que era Yuzu; pura, transparente, ingenua, positiva. Pero lo que aun no entendía, es porque la vida habría flechado su corazón con una persona como ella; obscura, fría, recia, introvertida, cobarde. Qué objetivo tendría el destino al cruzar a dos persona con esas características tan opuestas?. Se percataba del hecho de que la personalidad de Yuzu, había cambiado en una forma positiva la suya, pero la pregunta era, si eso habría ocurrido a la inversa. Eso era algo que ella no podría aceptar, esperaba con desesperación no haber contaminado con su persona a la dulce Yuzu. Lo cierto es que ella ahora era feliz, y todos sabemos gracias a quien. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo mismo por ella.

 **-…Mei…que pregunta es esa…acaso no lo vez? Creo que no necesito responderla-**

 **-si necesitas! yo quiero saberlo…dímelo por favor-** la inseguridad era algo que, a pesar de no demostrarla, nunca abandonaba su persona.

 **-Mei…pero que bicho te pico de repente?-**

 **-…-**

 **-me haces muy feliz…estoy enamorada de ti. Tan solo con verte y robarte un beso todos los días seria más que suficiente para hacerme feliz, pero lo cierto es que haces mucho más que eso por mí…no hay dudas de que esto es lo que quise toda mi vida-** esta era su verdad, la verdad de Yuzu. Simple y concreta, pero a la vez muy profunda. Estaba enamorada y era feliz al poder ser capaz de compartir su vida con esa persona. Se sentía afortunada, no todo el mundo tenía la dicha de estar con la persona que ama. Por supuesto la vida no era un campo de rosas, ni tampoco un cuento de hadas; en esta vida se está destinado a luchar día a día por lo que uno quiere o le pertenece, pero todo ese campo de batalla se hacía absolutamente llevadero, si se tenía la suerte de compartir esas batallas con la persona dueña de nuestros corazones. Esa persona con la que sabemos, desde el momento en que la vemos, queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas.

 **-porque…porque te enamoraste de mi?-**

 **-no…no lo sé…solo sé que, desde el momento en que te vi, supe que desde ese entonces y para siempre lo serias todo para mí. Al principio no me lo admití a mí misma, pero no me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que habías invadido mi corazón. Lugo de conocer mejor tu historia y a ti, supe que sería muy difícil que tu sintieras lo mismo por mí, pero el hecho de no querer rendirme, hizo que yo misma me diera cuenta, que sería casi imposible arrancarte de mi pecho-** simplemente es imposible saber las razones del enamoramiento, es algo de lo que sencillamente nos damos cuenta por muchas señales y razones de nuestro propio comportamiento; sentimos constantemente un hormigueo al estar, o simplemente pensar en esa persona; al estar juntos se siente como que estamos solos en el mundo; nos creemos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona y su felicidad; sentimos que el tiempo en su compañía simplemente vuela; no nos imaginamos comportándonos así por nadie más; su felicidad y su bienestar es primordial para nosotros, inclusive si sabemos que no es a nuestro lado. Todas estas y muchas más son señales evidentes de que nos hemos enamorado. Pero saber identificarlo, no quiere decir entenderlo. No se conocen las razones con exactitud, es algo que simplemente pasa, con o sin nuestro permiso. La flecha de Cupido es incuestionable. Millones de parejas totalmente opuestas existen, pero esas cosas no importan, si están enamorados, todo lo demás simplemente queda en un segundo plano.

 **-…Yuzu…-** las palabras no salían de la pelinegra, no sabía si estaba en blanco, o eran tantas las cosas que quería decir que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Al no ser capaz de pronunciar nada más, tomo a Yuzu por los hombros y la besó…la beso con tanto amor como le fue posible demostrar. Por unos instantes las dos chicas perdieron absolutamente el sentido del tiempo y espacio, y ambas terminaron cayendo en una posición horizontal; Yuzu debajo y Mei en cuatro por encima de ella. Querían que el tiempo se detuviera, atesorar por mucho más tiempo este momento. Tan solo con el hecho de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, lograban expresarse tantos sentimientos, para los cuales simplemente no existían palabras. Era esta clase de momentos, que hacían ver al mundo absolutamente perfecto, donde no existía nada capaz de eclipsar algo tan valioso. Si fuera posible, no dudarían en quedarse y vivirá sí para siempre; esa clase de momentos era.

 **-…Yuzu…-**

 **-…Mei…-** fue tan solo cuestión de segundos para que nuevamente se vieran tentadas a expresar y demostrar su amor a través de su piel, comenzando una vez más entre suaves besos y caricias tiernas, para terminar en roses y movimientos desenfrenados controlados por la pasión y el amor.

.

.

.

* * *

no tengo ni idea de lo que habrán pensado de este capitulo. para ser sincera, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo tan explicito. no se si sera aceptable para ustedes. tal vez me pase un poco de la raya...no se, yo que se. A mi, en su mayoría me convenció, pero talvez a ustedes les parezca muy...sexual.

escribo esto porque me gustaria saber si para ustedes fue mucho, poco, o estuvo bien, ya que pretendo escribir algún que otro capitulo con contenido similar( no se preocupen, los capítulos sexuales serán los mínimos, o soy, mas bien, una chica a la que le gusta la dulzura y algo de cursilería).

en fin, espero leer sus opiniones, y saber que opinan. los quiero con todo mi corazón amados lectores.

xoxoxoxo


End file.
